Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer memory and, in particular, to an array of three-terminal non-volatile, multi-level memory devices for cognitive computing applications.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of conventional memories exist and have been used for neuromorphic systems. However, there is a need for a non-volatile memory for cognitive and related computing applications.